Esmeralda Westwick
Esmeralda Westwick is a 2016-introduced and all around character. She is a part of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz as the next Wicked Witch of the West. She identifies as a Royal as she eagerly anticipates the day she can fulfill her role as a malevolent evildoer and feared figure in the land of Oz, and claims to view her death as a "minor setback in the grand scheme of things"- however, she does often express the desire to earn her own villainous reputation through hard work, and occasionally reveals her disdain for her eventual watery demise. Character Personality (To be added) Appearance Esmeralda is said to be a fairly attractive young woman, having inherited her mother's angular face and sharp cheekbones, while also sporting sultry, hooded eyes and full lips. She possesses a thick mane of blue-black hair that falls down to her hips in unruly curls, and is lightly streaked with dark green. Esmeralda's skin, however, is perhaps her most noticeable feature; it is unmistakably olive green, and nearly black at her lips; which, when parted, reveal razor-sharp, fang-like teeth. Esmeralda's round eyes are dark in colour, and framed by heavily curled and mascara-ed lashes, dramatic eyeliner, a dusting of violet eyeshadow, and thick, angular eyebrows. Esmeralda is tall in stature, coming up to about 5"11, and has a slightly curvy build. Fairytale How The Story Goes The Wonderful Wizard of Oz centers on young Dorothy Gale, an energetic and joyful little girl who lives with her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em on a farm in Kansas. One day, a dangerous cyclone swept across the prairie- Toto, Dorothy's beloved dog, hid underneath a bed in the farmhouse, preventing Dorothy from making it to the cellar in time. The cyclone managed to pick up the house- with Dorothy and Toto inside! As the hours passed and the house remained trapped inside the cyclone, young little Dorothy eventually fell asleep. When Dorothy awoke, she found that she and Toto were no longer in Kansas. Emerging from the house cautiously, she and Toto were greeted by a group of small men that called themselves Munchkins, and the elderly but beautiful Witch of the North. The Witch informed Dorothy that her house had landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her and thus freeing the Munchkins from their slavery under her command. Dorothy, horrified to hear that she had killed someone, was then gifted with the silver slippers of the Wicked Witch of the East. Dorothy began inquiring on how to get back to Kansas, and the Witch advised her to ask the great and powerful Wizard of Oz, who lived in Emerald City. Dorothy set off on the yellow brick road, her canine companion at her side. She eventually passed a field and encountered a sentient Scarecrow, who she released from his uncomfortable position in the field. He confessed that he wanted "brains", and asked if he could accompany her to Emerald City. Dorothy happily agreed, and off the two went. A little while later, the two met a Tin Woodman, just as alive as the Scarecrow, though who had begun to rust while chopping down a tree. The two rescued the Tin Woodman just in time, and he requested to join them as well- he wished for a "heart". They agreed, and eventually the now-trio (excluding Toto) became a quartet when they were confronted by the Cowardly Lion- who, after letting out a great big roar, admitted that he lacked "courage" and wanted to ask Oz to grant him some. The travelers continued on their path, and faced several obstacles along the way. They found a large ditch in their path and had the Lion jump over it while carrying the others on his back, and came upon a field of beautiful but deadly poppies that soon put Dorothy, Toto and the Lion in a deep sleep. The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman carried their friends to safety, with the help of thousands of field mice for the lion. Eventually, the group finally arrived at Emerald City- when they first got to the gates, the Guardian of the Gate was shocked to hear that they wanted to see the Wizard of Oz, for no one had requested a visit in many years. They were told that they could see Oz one by one in his throne room on separate days. Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tin Woodman, and the Lion each encountered the Wizard of Oz in a different form; a massive head, a beautiful woman, a frightening creature, and a ball of fire- and all were told that the Wicked Witch of the West, the sister of her deceased counterpart in the East, must die before their wishes could be granted. Saddened, but realizing that there was no other way, the companions set out once more. Their journey was beset by danger- the Wicked Witch knew that they were coming. Desperately she tried to destroy them with various minions- forty wolves, crows and black bees- but every last one of them was defeated. Finally, the Witch sent her Winged Monkeys after the travelers. The monkeys were bound to her by the Golden Cap she had in her possession, which granted the owner the ability to command them to do whatever they wanted, but only three times. The Witch commanded the flying monkeys to destroy the Tin Woodman and the Scarecrow, though bring her Dorothy and the Lion. Dorothy, who the witch was unable to harm since the Good Witch of the North had given her a mark of protection, was sent to work in the Witch's kitchens. The Lion, however, was chained up when he refused to toil for her. One day, the Witch finally noticed Dorothy's silver slippers- her sister's silver slippers, which, she realized, held a secret power. She attempted to trip Dorothy so the shoes would fall off her feet. This act angered the normally sweet-tempered Dorothy, and in a fit of anger she hurled a bucket of water at the witch. To young Dorothy's shock, the Witch began to melt like a lit candle, eventually transforming into a pile of green goop on the floor. With the Wicked Witch's death, Dorothy was now free, along with all others who she had enslaved. Dorothy and her friends left the castle, and, taking control of the Golden Cap, commanded the Monkeys take them to Emerald City. To the hopeful group's dismay, however, when they arrived the Wizard claimed that he could not help them. At this the Lion roared loudly in anger, causing the skittish Toto to tumble into a curtain, revealing the supposedly "All Powerful Oz" to be a frail old man; a ventriloquist and balloonist from Omaha who, like Dorothy, had stumbled upon Oz by accident when the wind whisked his balloons away. When he arrived, the Munchkins thought him to be a powerful Wizard, and, while not an entirely cruel man, he went along with the delusion. The Munchkins then built the Emerald City and lived happily under the rule of the "Wizard". The man then adds that he had told them to get rid of the witch merely because she had no real power yet frightened him. After sharing his story and apologizing for his trickery, he decided to try and help them anyways. With a bit of good-hearted manipulation, he gave the Scarecrow "brains", the Tin Woodman "a heart", and the Lion "courage", noting that each had displayed the very qualities they thought they lacked on their journey. The "Wizard"'s original plan was to send Dorothy away in his balloon along with him- however, just as Dorothy was about to depart Toto distracted her, causing her to miss the balloon. Dorothy began to cry, and tried to ask the Winged Monkeys to bring her to Kansas, though they revealed that they could not travel outside of Oz. A soldier, however, suggested that she travel to the home of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. This seemed to be a good idea, and so Dorothy and her friends set out once more, and together faced even more curious and dangerous creatures- people made of china, the devious Hammer-Heads, and the beasts of the forest who later crowned the Lion as their king. Their journey, while not easy, finally led them to Glinda's castle. Glinda revealed to the quartet that Dorothy didn't need her help at all- the girl's silver shoes could take her home, upon clicking her heels together three times and stating her destination. In exchange for her help, Dorothy gifted Glinda with the Golden Cap, who then used her three commands to send the Scarecrow back to rule over Emerald City, the Tin Woodman to rule over the Twinkies, and the Lion to rule over the beasts in the forest. She then gave the Cap to the Monkeys, setting them free. Dorothy kissed her friends goodbye and wished them well, before sending herself back home. She ended up in the Kansas prairie, the silver shoes having fallen off in the desert. She ran towards Auntie Em, and when asked where she was, young Dorothy simply replied that she had been in Oz and was glad to be home. Esmeralda's Role Esmeralda was born a couple years before the beginning of her mother's story. Her mother wanted to teach Esmeralda the most that she could before her death, and so began teaching Esmeralda advanced potions and witchcraft even before she could read. After her mother's demise, Esmeralda was taken in by a pair of elderly Munchkins who lived in a tiny cottage on the edge of Munchkin Country, and had been friends with her mother. Though they tried their best, Esmeralda's adoptive parents could never live up to her memories of her real mother. Relationships Family The Wicked Witch of the West As previously mentioned, Esmeralda's mother died when she was about five. Prior to her death, however, they were quite close; though she was strict, as most villainous mothers often are, Esmeralda's mother cared very deeply for her daughter and wanted the best for her. As a result, most of their time spent together consisted of her mother teaching her about potions and spells. Even in death Esmeralda holds an immense sense of respect for her mother, and will immediately go into a fit of anger if anyone dares question her. Unknown Father The identity of Esmeralda's father is unknown- Esmeralda herself gave up on trying to figure it out years ago. Nettle Easting The relationship between Esmeralda and her younger cousin is a bit complicated. Esmeralda frequently lectures Nettle about her Rebel status and lack of confidence; however, she will immediately come to her defense if anybody else tries to do so, and is generally quite over-protective of her. Esmeralda truly does care for her cousin (though she may have trouble showing it); she knows what a wicked place the world can be, and fear that if Nettle doesn't learn to defend herself soon she may be (prematurely) crushed. And so Esmeralda berates and lectures and nitpicks, in the hopes that one day Nettle will fight back. Scorpius Southing The relationship between Esmeralda and her older cousin is rather rocky. The most obvious reason for this is their similarities- both are fiercely competitive and equally as proud as their villainous heritage, and as a result often compete to see who is more "wicked". However, they do have one major difference between them- Scorpius is dissatisfied with his minor role, and wishes to become a more well-known villain in his story, and thus, identifies with the Rebel cause. This is the reason for many of their frequent arguments, which normally consist of Scorpius trying to persuade Esmeralda to abandon her story so he can fulfill her role, and Esmeralda attempting to convince Scorpius to see reason and just be happy with his lot (and, more importantly, happy that he doesn't die). Friends & Acquaintances Esmeralda is not one for socializing, though when she does partake in such activities she prefers to associate with other future villains such as Faybelle Thorn, Lizzie Hearts, and Duchess Swan. Theodore Gale is also constantly trying to befriend his future antagonist, and Esmeralda refuses to admit that the boy may be starting to grow on her. Pet Esmeralda's companion consists of a mischievous, blue winged monkey, who is currently unnamed. Romance As of late, Esmeralda has begun to notice a strange feeling growing in her chest whenever she happens to lay eyes upon her arch-rival, Ginevra Upland. Esmeralda has a sneaking suspicion of what that feeling is and what it means, and is currently in the process of trying to convince herself that the redhead has cast some sort of dastardly spell on her because she does not have a crush on her arch-nemesis, no sir. Outfits Basic Esmeralda's normal outfit most notably consists of a stylish black dress. The dress has a somewhat Gothic Lolita feel to it, with a slim bodice, snug sleeves that flare out at the wrists and conceal her hands, intricate lace detailing, and a thick, layered skirt that flares out suddenly at the waist and falls to her knees. The bodice of the dress is adorned with dark metallic green ribbons in a criss-cross pattern, and the skirt is mostly black with stripes of purple fabric peeking out between the layers, and parts in the front to form a large upside-down V shape and reveal dark metallic green fabric that match that of the ribbons on her bodice. A sheer yet noticeable layer of lace is layered over the skirt, matching the lace present on her sleeves and neckline, the former of which is jaggedly cut. Esmeralda tops off the outfit with a stylish miniature-cape that sports black velvet on the outside and a purple, dark green and black pattern that somewhat resembles paisley on the inside, a pair of knee-high black boots with what resembles miniature broomsticks for heels, matching broomstick earrings, and a miniature black witch hat decorated with a handful of black iridescent feathers that have a noticeable purple and green shine to them. Legacy Day On Legacy Day, Esmeralda's hair is styled into a tight, no-nonsense knotted bun with swirls of green and purple visible. For makeup she wears dramatic winged eyeliner that fades from black to purple, and a dark green metallic lip colour. Her outfit consists of a dress that resembles her usual wear, in that it emanates a Gothic Lolita sort of style; long, snug sleeves that flare out at the wrists and cover her hands, a thick, layered skirt, etc. The dress is mainly black and adorned with a few purple bows on the bodice and dark green lace on the sleeves, skirt and neckline. The skirts of the dress are mostly black, with each of the multiple layers lined with dark green lace and purple bows. Esmeralda tops off the outfit with a full-length cape with a purple, dark green and black pattern resembling paisley, trimmed with what is said to be the fur of flying monkeys, and the collar standing high and made of iridescent feathers supposedly taken from the same animal. For shoes Esmeralda dons a pair of knee-high, high-heeled black boots decorated with silver buckles, and a full-sized black witch hat with a purple ribbon and metallic green buckle. Getting Fairest While lounging around or getting ready for bed, Esmeralda pulls her hair back into a long dutch braid. Most of her makeup has been washed off, aside from some leftover mascara, revealing her lips to be nearly black in colour. When in such a state Esmeralda wears very little, preferring to don what resembles a mesh cut-out dress, though far more comfortable and a bit looser; the dress has thick straps and is mostly black, with sheer black-tinted lace on her collarbone and stomach, and a second layer of baggy, sheer lace fabric over top. The dress falls down to her fingertips, and has shorts and pockets built into them. Esmeralda accessorizes with a dark green silk housecoat and a pair of purple moccasins. Thronecoming On Thronecoming, Esmeralda's hair is pulled back into a thick, curly ponytail that falls past her hips and nearly brushes her knees, with noticeable purple and green highlights. For makeup she wears dramatic, glittery black winged eyeliner, and a dark purple lip colour. Esmeralda dons a floor-length mermaid-style dress; the dress is sleeveless and mostly black, but just past her hips it transforms into layer upon layer of lace, the colour transitioning from the black of the upper part of the dress to the dark green of the lower half (with some subtle streaks of purple and lighter green amongst the lace). Esmeralda tops off the outfit with knee-high iridescent-black boots, and an iridescent-grey monkey mask adorned with iridescent-black feathers. Hat-Tastic Party In Hat-Tastic Party, Esmeralda's hair, though thick as always, is straightened completely, with straight, almost wispy bangs that brush her eyebrows. She dons a dress that seems to be a blend of a midi cape and a Gothic lolita style dress. The cape fades to dark green, and the top layer of the skirt is dark purple and patterned, and depicts iridescent-black silhouettes of flying monkeys. The dress is lined with sheer dark green and dark purple lace, most notably at the neckline, sleeves (which are are round, poofy and shoulder-length), and the skirt layers. Her black pumps resemble miniature cauldrons, as well as her clutch. Spring Unsprung Sugar Coated Way Too Wonderland Date Night Dragon Games Epic Winter Book Party Portrayals Trivia * Esmeralda was born on January 8th, making her star sign Capricorn Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Land of Oz Category:Characters